tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
High Winds
"High Winds" was the sixth episode of TUGS. Plot A bad old tramper, Johnny Cuba from Australia, has sailed into Bigg City Port boundaries. He is certainly not one to be messed with. If he’s ever seen about, one can be sure he’s up to nothing but no good. However everyone else in Bigg City is worried about the high winds coming. Meanwhile, in the heart of Bigg City, O.J. is advising Ten Cents and Sunshine to get a move on with their work before the storm arrives. Before leaving, O.J. also tells them to bring in Scuttlebutt Pete later, after finishing his dredging in the bay. O.J. leaves, and then Ten Cents and Sunshine see that Zebedee, passing through, has a barge coming loose. Ten Cents helps push the barge back into place. Zebedee is thankful, but doesn’t want to admit it. Out in the estuary, Johnny Cuba decides to now slip into port, to meet his “business pals”. The Coastguard sees him and calls to inspect, but Johnny Cuba runs him into rocks! Nearby is Zebedee, on duty to help any vessels in distress, and soon sees Johnny come into view from around the corner. Johnny orders Zebedee to bring him into the harbour. Zebedee doesn’t have much choice, and obeys Johnny’s orders to take him to the old, disused docks, where he will meet his “criminal friends”. Once in port, Johnny gives Zebedee a further order, to steal coal for him or, “Just get it when nobody’s lookin’,” as he puts it! Years ago, something happened between Captain Zero and Johnny Cuba, so Zebedee can’t tell the Captain about him. As Zebedee worries about what to do, he sees Ten Cents and Sunshine struggling to secure Scuttlebutt Pete. He needs to get home before the storm breaks, but the wind’s too strong for the switchers to handle. Ten Cents calls to Zebedee for help. At first, he refuses, but when Sunshine reminds of Ten Cents rescuing Zebedee’s barge, Zebedee changes his mind. He kindly helps secure Scuttlebutt, but hopes Captain Zero does not find out! Later, thinking no-one is about, Zebedee steals a coal barge but Top Hat sees him, and goes to check with Captain Star. Zebedee brings the coal to Johnny, who lets him away, but wants him back that night. Further away, Warrior speaks to Big Mac about how Sally Seaplane told him that Hercules has the Princess Alice in tow, who has been damaged at sea (Note: This part was a deleted scene). They go to tell O.J., so they can all help bring her in. Out in the estuary, Zebedee finds the Coastguard trapped on the rocks. The Coastguard tells Zebedee about Johnny Cuba. Zebedee takes him to Lucky’s Yard for repairs. The Coastguard guesses that Zebedee has hidden Johnny somewhere, and says he ought to run him in for questioning. “Some thanks I get for rescuing you,” says Zebedee. Zebedee sees Zorran, who says how he’s supposed to be out answering distress calls, and continues with: “I’ll tell you where you’ve been. You’ve been helping those Star Switchers.You creep. Like to be a goodie-goodie Star Tug would you?” Zebedee ignores Zorran, and steams away from him. Just by, the Stars are docking Princess Alice. It’s very difficult and dangerous work, thanks to the high winds and furthermore her damaged rudder, which means she can’t assist. All seems lost when the Stars start to lose her, and any second will be crushed between her and the quayside. “We need another tug!” exclaims O.J. Zebedee darts in, and saves the day. “Zero will have my boiler for this,” Zebedee says to himself. Once again, Zebedee meets up with Johnny Cuba, as ordered. Just as Johnny is about to give more dirty work for Zebedee to do, Hercules shows up! He says Johnny shall be taken to the authorities. Johnny tries to escape, but Zebedee stops him getting away by blocking him in. Johnny gets his just deserts, and is indeed held by the authorities, who give official thanks to both Zebedee and Hercules. It is soon dusk, and the weather is now lovely and calm. Ten Cents and Sunshine happen upon Zebedee. Zebedee tells them how happy Captain Zero is about how Johnny’s now locked up! While Ten Cents and Sunshine give him further thanks for helping out with Scuttlebutt Pete. “Er, Zebedee,” ventures Ten Cents, “if you ever think of leaving the Z Stacks…” “What?!” Zebedee exclaims. “You crazy? Today was today, okay?” Characters * Captain Star (Only narration roles) * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Johnny Cuba * Sally Seaplane (Deleted Scene) * Zorran * Zebedee * Zug (brief cameo) * Zip (brief cameo) * Princess Alice * Fire Tug * Coast Guard * Scuttlebutt Pete * Little Ditcher (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Duchess (Cameo) Trivia * Only time in the series that a boat is given the opportunity to join the star fleet and refused * The Fire Tug and The Coast Guard speak for the first time * This was the first and only episode to feature Johnny Cuba (In Regatta, 4th of July, the tramp steamer that hit Lillie Lightship Is Johnny Cuba's model). * The only time in the series when a Z-Stack is the focus character * First appearance of Princess Alice. * Zak is not featured in this episode. * There was a scene where Sally Seaplane told Warrior about the damaged Princess Alice and he went off to tell Big Mac & the other Star Tugs, but this scene footage was never featured or seen. The scene is shown as a cutaway scene though in both the episode, and the book. * The first time Captain Zero appears and speaks since Pirate.(Although he only appeared in the lengthy flashback) in where Captain Star tells us about what happened years ago between Johnny Cuba & Captain Zero. * Zip makes a small appearance near the end, in the last shot, look behind Sunshine, you can see a Z-Stack, and you can tell it's Zip, this shot is also used in "Quarantine", but only in a different camera angle. * Scuttlebutt Pete sounds like Mighty Moe in this episode. * There are three other deleted scenes seen only in the book: # Ten Cents and Sunshine visiting Lillie Lightship. # Johnny telling Sunshine to scram. # Ten Cents and Sunshine talking to the Coast Guard about Johnny Cuba. Video releases High Winds was first released on VHS in the UK in 1989 by Castle Vision. It was released along with the episodes Trapped and Ghosts. It was released again in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos along with the same episodes. File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds UK video (1989) File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS Playbox.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds Playbox UK video (1990) External links * Category:Episodes